Wedding Disaster! (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: It's the Titans festival and Robin has a special announcement! However, when the special day comes, Starfire is taken by Gotham's villains! Will Robin get her back before they make sure she can never come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! I'm back with my next story. This is the most enjoyable story to write so far and I want to know what you think :) Thanks x**

Wedding Disaster!

Chapter 1

The Proposal!

"Looks like you're peforming days are over, Mumbo!" Robin says, triumphantly. The Titans have just stopped Mumbo Jumbo from stealing from the jewlery store. He is now being dragged by the police to a police car. "This isn't the last you'll see of me!" Mumbo yells, before he is stuffed into the car and the door is slammed shut. "I hate death threats!" Beast boy sighs, trudging to the T-car. "It's not really a threat when he can't even steal from a store." Cyborg says, following him and sitting in the drivers seat. Raven sits in the back seat. Robin and Starfire walk over to the R-cylce and he hands her a helmet, while grabbing his own. She tkes it and they both put them on. They mount the bike and Starfire wraps her arms around his stomach. "Home?" Robin asks her. She nods. "Home." She replies. He kicks the R-cycles stand and revs the engine. then, together, the T-car and R-cycle speed off, towards Titans Tower.

The Titans have arrived back at the Tower. Beast boy collapses on the sofa and sighs, heavily. "Whats wrong with you dude?" Cyborg asks, confused. "I'm bushed!" Beast boy replies. Cyborg shakes his head. "You didn't do anything!" He says, walking towards the T.V. "So?" Beast boy snaps, clenching his jaw. Cyborg grabs a game and slota it into the game console. "Well, since you're _soo _tired, I geuss you can't play the brand new 'Ninja fury'!" Cyborg says, preparing the game and glancing at him. Beast boy's eyes grow wide. He dashes over and grabs a controller. "I've had my rest!" He says, quickly. Raven rolls her eyes and sits down with her book. Starfire and Robin walk in, his hand on her hip, and they walk over to the corridor, leading to the bedrooms. But, before they leave, Robin stops. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow we have the festival of Titans... Remember?" He says. Beast boy frowns. "No?" He answers, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Everyone sighs and Starfire and Robin walk out. The two start walking down the corridor together. "A whole day of celbrating... Just for us?" Starfire says, amazed. Robin looks at her. They walk into her room and sit on the bed. She falls backwards and her eyes close with ever blink she takes. "I am tired." She says. Robin looks at her clock. "It's five to twelve and we've only just got back, so I'm not supprised!" He reminds her, lying ext to her. She turns over and snuggles into him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the forehead. "Star? I've been wanting to say this for a while now and meeting the future you and going through that book has made me want to say it evan more! Koriand'r... Will you-" He beggins. However, he stops when he realises that she's asleep! He sighs heavily and smiles at her. Then, he closes his eyes, pulls her close and wraps the bed sheets around them.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yells. Beast boy is trying to make his vegitarian breakfast, while arguing with Cyborg about meat. "You'll wake Robin and Starfire!" She continues, a bit calmer. Beast boy and Cyborg are staring at her wide eyed. "I think Robin already up and gone somewhere!" Cyborg says. Raven frowns. "You think that because..." She asks. "Well, he's not in his room,. But I didn't check Star's room. Thtas one of the three rooms I don't go into!" He replies. Beast boy looks at him. "What are the other?" Beast boy asks. "Raven's and your's!" He answers. Beast boy's face sinks. Raven sighs. "I'll go and check her room!" She says, walking out into the corridor. She reaches Starfire's door and knocks on it. "Starfire? Are you in there?" She asks, opening the door. Her mouth drops when she see's Robin and Starfire in bed, together, and Starfire is holding the bedsheets over her! Their clothes are strewn over the room and the bottom of the bed! "Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaims. Raven shuts the door, quickly. "Remember, The Festival of Titans is today." Raven says. Then, she dashes down the corridor and into the lounge! "Maybe we should get locks for the bedroom door!" Robin suggests, grabbing his clothes. Starfire nods as she grabs her bra!

Robin and Starfire take, tentive, steps into the lounge and walk over to the sofa. Starfire is wearing a long, slinky, elegant dress. Purple of course. And Robin is wearing a black tuxedo. The other Titans are ready. "We ready to go...?" Robin asks. They nod and, together, the five heros walk out into corridors and through the front door. Robin looks really nervous! Everyone is looking at him, suspiciously. "Robin? Are you ok?" Starfire asks. "Is it about last night?" She continues, whispered. He shakes his head. "It's nothing. It's something to do with today." He answers. "Why? We have done the festival before." She qeustions. all of the Titans get into the T-car. The car sppeds over the bridge, that Raven makes wit her magic, and travels through the city, follwed by cheering crowds.

The Titans have arrived at the city square, being awaited by adoring fans. Thay are gathered together, with the Mayor, on a stage, high enough for everyone to see them. Also there is a giant screen behind them. The whole city has arrived for the festival. Some people are leaning out of windows, from surrounding buildings, to get a glimpse of the Teen Titans. "Now!" The Mayor says, "Robin has told me that he has a special annoucment to make. Robin?" He continuse. The crowds fall slient. Robin reaches into the tuxedos pocket and pulls out a small ring box. He gets down on one knee in front o Starfire. "Starfire... Will you mary me?" He asks, pulling the lid open and holding it out towards her! The crowds stars screaming in excitment. Starfire clasps her hands over her mouth and a tear can be seen rolling down her cheek. The other Titans are smiling. Starfire opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She tries again. "Yes!" She answers, letting more tears fall. The crowds start screaming, yelling and appluading. Robin takes Starfire's hand and slides the ring on her finger. As soon as it's on, Starfire sqeuls joyfully and jumps into Robins open arms. They kiss and the other Titans come over and congratulate the, soon to be, happy couple. The Mayor joins them back on the stage. "Oh... and... Someone's here. He asked me to wait to tell you, but because of the event, he wants to see you now. Citizens of Jump City, please welcome Gotham Cities Hero... Batman!" The Mayor says, moving aside, letting Batman come forward. "Congratulations Robin and Starfire!" He says. Robin's mouth has dropped. Starfire has got down to see him. "So now... you're my daughter in law." Batman says to her. She nods, slowly. She hugs him. "Thank you." She says. Batman looks shocked. "For what?" He asks. She smiles. "For letting Robin come here. If you did not give him permission, I would not have met him!" She replies, happily. He smiles at her. She grabs his hand and pulls him to the front with the other Titans. Then she slides her hand into Robin's. "Jump City! Please put your hands together for The Teen Titans and Batman!" The mayor says, into his microphne. The crowds cheer and applaude. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowds yell. Starfire and Robin smile at each other and lean in. Their lips touch and the crowds let another explosion of cheers and screams start. When they pull away, they laugh at each other and turn back to the crowds.

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it. Please reveiw... oh and please tell me if you think I should continue with my other story: Living in a fairytale. Thanks xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chappie of Wedding Disaster! Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 2

Going forward is cheating!

The Titans are in Wayne Manor and Cyborg is preparing to open a portal twenty years into the future. "Ok... I think we're good to go!" Cyborg says, keeping the portal open. "Why can't we go into the future? I wanna see what I look like!" Beast boy moans. "Because it can disrupt the natural order of things!" Raven explains. "And since Starfire's already been there befre, she won't get into any trouble." Robin finishes. Starfire walks through the doors and stands infront of the portal. Robin walks over to her. "Be careful!" He says. She smiles. "Do not fear Robin, I will be fine and I will be back before you start to mis me." She answers, reasuringly. He gives her hand a light sqeuze. "That dosen't mean I can't worry." He tells her. She, slowly, takes her hand away from his and makes her way to the portal. "You have an hour to get back before the portal closes." Cyborg informs her. She nods and walks throught the portal.

Starfire appears the other side of the portal, Starfire arrives, twenty years into the future, in Titans Tower. The lounge is quiet. It has been refurbished since she was last here. She starts to look around the tower, looking for the Titans. Suddenly, a siren sounds and she rushes back into the lounge. The computer shows that Red-x is stealing from the bank. She smile to herself and fly's out of the towers front doors, towards the bank. She fly's over Jump city and starts to slow down when she is near the bank. She lands on the pavement and walks throught the buildings doors. Everyone is tied up and vualts have been emptied. She can see Red-x emptying the last vault. "ed-x? Do you not have anything better to do?" She askes, flying to the door of the vault. He stops, but doesn't turn around. "Starfire! And I take it you'l be with the Titans aswell, then?" He asks, turning around. He drops the money when he see's her. "No...it is just me." She replies, smiling. He mutters something. He was a lot taller than what she was used to and has gained a lot more muscle. But he's still wearing the same type of design for his costume. "How... How did... You're..." He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. "I am from the past," She explains, "Now if you would just return all of the money and I shall escort youto jail-" She continues, but is cut off by Red-x laughing. "You might have defeated me when we were the same age, but now I'm older, so i've learnt a lot of moves!" He says, preparing to fight. She shrugs and gathers starboltsin her hands. Just then, he swingshis hand to his belt, presses the middle button and dissapears! Starfire opens her hands and lets her starbolts disspers. She spins around and grabs Red-x by the cape, as soon as he appears next to her. She doesn't let go. "You are still using that old trick?" She asks. He gulps hard and her eyes start to glow.

Nightwing, Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg run through the bank doors. "We've had reports that a crime has been..." Nightwing trails off. Starfire is standing in the middle of the room, looking around. "Whoa! She's here again!" Beast boy exclaims. "Starfire? What are you-" Nightwing begins, but is cut off by Starfire shushing him. His mouth shuts closed and they all stare at her. "Whats she doing?" Cyborg whispers to Nightwing. He shrugs. All of a sudden, Red-x appears next to her! The Titans open their mouths to warn her, but she brings her leg up and hits him in the ribs! They look amzed. Red-x slumps to the floor, unconcious and the Titans swarm towards Starfire. "What are you doing here?" Nightwing asks her. She holds out peice of paper to wards him. He takes it and starts to read. Once he's finished, he smiles and hands it back to her. "Congratulations!" He congratulates her. She smiles back at him. "What? Why? What's happened?" Beast boy asks, quickly. Nightwing looks at him. "Remember what day it is?" He replies. Cyborg and Raven walk forward and congratulate her. Beast boy still looks confused. Raven whispers to him and he nods. "Ohhh... Congrates!" He says. Starfire smiles. Starfire glances at the clock, which is mounted on the wall. Her face drops. "Oh no! I have about two minuets to get back to the portal!" She exclaims, Flying through the small gap of the open window. "Thanks for everyhting! See you soon!" Starfire calls before she dissapears from veiw.

"C'mon Star!" Robin urges. He is pacing back and forth infront of the portal. "How much time left?" He asks, looking at Cyborg. Cyborg looks at the monitor. "Thirty seconds!" He replies. Robin looks even more worried. He continues pacing. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five." Cyborg counts down. He reaches one and the portal starts to close! Suddenly, Satrfire appears through the portal and Robin relaxses. However, she stops half way and the portal closes around her waist! She is left standing there, the top half in the present and the bottom half in the future! "I am stuck!" She informs them, a worried look on her face. Robin grabs her hands and tries to pull her out. It doesn't work. "Hold on!" Raven begins. "If there is complete silence, I might be able to-" She is cut by Starfire yelpping in supprise. She frowns and looks behind her. "Whats wrong?" Robin asks. "Someone pinched me!" She replies, annoyed. Raven begins to meditate. "What you doing?" Beast boy asks. "COMPLETE slence!" Raven orders. Beast boy shuts up. The gem on her forehead starts to glow and black energy appears around Starfire. Starfire is pushed forward, does a rolly polly and sits up on the floor. She giggles in amusmant. "Thank you Raven!" She says, as Raven lands on the floor. Robin helps her up and hugs her. Batman walks in. "Want to prevet one last crime before you leave?" He asks, looking at Robin. Robin nods, determindly, putting his hand around Starfire's waist. They run out of the door, towards the batcave.

From a building, opposite Wayne manor, a figure can be seen on the roof. "I think we have a way of getting revene on The Boy Wonder!" Joker giggles to Penguin, who is standing by his side. "We can capture his precious Starfire at their wedding ceremony!" Penguin tunes in. "Double Revnge," Joker starts. "Revenge on Robin for all the times he has thrown us in jail. And revenge on Starfire for that time when he came here on her own!" He continues. Penguin nods in agreement. "Shall we inform the others?" Penguin asks. "Lets!" The Joker laughs.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please reveiw and continue reading! Thanks :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think that this chapter is one of my most detailed soooo I hope you like it :) Oh and thanks for all the nice reveiws on the last two chappies :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The day arrives!

Robin is standing in front of a full length mirror, adjusting his bo-tie. He is wearing a coal black tuxedo, ready for the wedding. There is a knock at his door. "Come in!" He says, not turning around. Bruce Wayne walks in and closes the door. "Keeping the mask on I see." Bruce says. Robin turns to him. "Everyone close nows my identity, thats what matters." Robin replies. Bruce nods. "But it's nice to take the mask off once in a while!" He suggests. Robin gives a small frown. "I do... infront of Starfire." He asnwers. Bruce hesitates. "Ok," He starts, walking towards the door. "Everyon ready, we're just waiting for you." Bruce continues, opening the door. Robin nods and followes him out of the room.

Robin is standing infront of the alter, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The bridal corus begins and the large, oak doors swing open. Starfire is standing, with her arm hooked in Wildfire's, and they start walking down the isle. She is wearing a white, fitted, slinky dres with a long trail. A vail covers her face and she is holding a bunch of red roses. Robin can't pull his eyes away from her, and neither can the crowds. The whole of Jump and Gotham city have gathered to celebrate the cremony. It's also being broadcasted on tv. "Mum and Dad would be proud!" Wildfire whispers to her. She gasps and smiles. She reaches the alter and smiles at Robin. The preist starts to read form the bible. Cyborg is standing close by, he's the best man. Beast boy is the page boy. Raven and Blackfire are bridesmaids. The priest is about to ask the questions when there is a loud bang. A woman screams and eveyone turns to look at her. They see she is poiting up at a neighboring roof. A loud cackle rings through the air! "Congrates on the wedding!," Joker laughs, joyfully, "It's a shame you won't be able to enjoy it!" He continues. "Joker!" Robin snarls. Joker tilts his head. "So... The Boy Wonder remembers me! And I bet your little sweetheart does to!" He replies. Starfire frowns and clenches her jaw. "Leave, now!" Cyborg orders, getting his cannon arm ready. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy!" Another voice chimes in. Penguin joins Joker. He signal to Gothams villains who have surrounded the building. "What do you want?" Robin asks, gritting his teeth. "What every good villain wants!... Revenge!" He growls. Robin scowls at him. Just then, the villains jump off the rooftops and the whole area errupts into a fight.

It's been abot five minuets and the area where the wedding was planned to take place, is now a shattered battlefeild! Blackfire has started to attack anything that poses a threat. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chants. Black energy curls around the Kabuki Twins and throws them down towards the floor. However, before they hit, they slice the energy with their metal, fingertip razors and release themselves. They drop to the floor and land on their feet. Raven looks shocked. They dive towards her and she is forced backwards! Beast boy lets out a giant lion roar and swipes at Killer Croc! He doges and, at the same time, swings his tail around. It hits Beast boy square in the chest and he is forced to transform back to normal. Killer Croc grabs him, holds him above his head and throws him onto the other side of the roof. Cyborg shoots a plasma ball towards Firefly, but he just ats it away! Cyborg doges a punch thrown at him. However, dosen't see the kick and it knocks him off his feet! Firefly throws a gadget towards him and it electrocutes him! Robin Throws a smoke bomb at Penguin and it explodes infront of him. Penguin tries to find his way through the smoke. "You can't win, Boy Wonder!" Penguin threatens. "We are going to get our revenge!" He continues. Robin gets out his Bo-staff, when he see's the smoke clearing. Penguin is standing there, his unbrella ready! They both lunge forward and metal against metall screeches through the air. "You don't seem to pose much of a threat!" Robin sighs. Penguin cackles. "We will!" He answers. Penguin swings his umbrella, skillfully and knock the staff out of Robin's hands! Robin's eyes grow wide and he grabs some birdarangs. But, Penguin dives for him and they fall to the floor, uselessly! "We're going to make you pay for all the times you left us to rot in jail!" He growls, throwing Robin to the floor! Starfire throwsa couple at Joker, but he just walks around them! He is getting closer and closer to her with every step! Her dress is torn and hs been burned. She tries to fly, but Joker grabs the end of her dress and pulls her down! Once she's close enough, he grabs her round the neck and pushes her up the wall! She grabs hold of his wrist and tries to push him away. Her emotions are messing with her power, so she's lost all her energy! Tears are flowing down her cheeks. "Arrrrr! Don't cry," Joker giggles. "Please! Do not do this!" She pleads. H smiles at her. "Sorry! This is theonlyway to get revenge on Robin!" He confirms. He presses something against her neck and her eyes, slowly, drag themselves closed. Joker laughs. Suddenly, a batarang hits against Jokers hand and he pulls it from Starfire's neck. He holds it in pain and Starfire falls to the floor. "Batman!" Joker snarls. Batman punches him across the jaw. Suddenly, Joker dives for Starfire and pulls her up. He holds a needle next to her neck. Robin and the other Titans join Batman and get ready to fight. When Robin see's this, he orders the Titans to stand down. "So, Robin, you remember what this is? Good! Then It should give you the idea to back off!" Joker growls. Beast boy looks at the green liquid in the needle. "What is it?" He asks. "It's poison! Joker kills his victims by making them die of laughter!" Robin replies, reluctantly. Beast boy frowns. "That's desturbing!" Raven joins in. Just then, a helicopter can be seen, coming over and hovering over the roof. "Well... Looks like my ride's here!" Joker says, siganling to the helicopter. A ladder unravles and straightens out next to him. He grabs hold of one of the bars and keeps Starfire in his arm. Robin runs forward, screaming, with his Bo-staff. Joker laughs and throws a couple of smoke bombs. The titans, and Batman, are left coughing and trying to clear the smoke. When the smoke clears, Gothams villains have gone... and so had the helicopter! Robin growls in annoyance. The wedding was a complete disaster!

**Thanks for reading :) If you have any questions about some of the characters, Please, don't hesitate to ask! I know all :) lol Please reveiw and keep reading xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chpater 4! Please enjoy it and reveiw! Thx!**

Chapter 4

Help from an unlikely foe!

Robin is pacing in the Batcave and the rest of the Titans are watching him. "We have to do _something_! I refuse to leave her with them!" He tells them. "But what _can_ we do! We don't even know where she is!" Beast boy asks. "I don't know! I don't have a plan! Starfire completed this team... We had her help for evrything!" Robin confesses Batman stands up. "What are you talking about? You're the Teen Titans! The whole world knows who you are! I've heard and seen that you can defeat any problem in your path and you're going to give up when Starfire needs you the most?" He exclaims. "He's right! Rememer when we turned our backs on her? She turned to Red-x, but we got her back!" Raven reminds them. There is a shrot silence. Robin walks over to his R-cycle and mounts it."Wear are you going?" Cyborg asks. Robin puts on his helmet. "To search all of the hideouts that the villains have used in the past!" He answers, reving the engine. "You can't do that on yor own, Robin! It'll take you days!" Batman tells him. "Well I better get going then!" Robin answers. The, he speeds off, leaving a trail of dust floating behind him.

"Who died?" Batgirl asks, walking into the room. Batman has called Batgirl to come over and she see's everyone looking very glum. "No one... Not yet anyway!" Batman says, walking over to her. "Why? What's happened?... Where's Robin and Starfire?" She asks, looking around the room. "Starfire has been captured by Joker and Robin's gone looking for her!" Cyborg says. She raises an eyebrow. "Why has he taken Starfire?" She asks, slightly jealous. "Because the villains want revenge... So they discovered Robin's weakness!" Raven informs her, walking over from the window. Suddenly, there is a loud beeping coming from Cyborg's arm. He presses a couple of buttons and Robins face appears. "I've got a plan!" He says. "Meet you at Titans Tower in twenty minuets. Robin out!" He continues. Then the screen goes blank.

The Titans, and Batman and Batgirl, have arrived at the tower and see that Robin is typing on the main computer. "I've tracked five possible hideouts. Now all we need to do is find out which one they're in!" He tells them. "Ok... Lets go!" Beast boy says, walking towards the door. However, Raven grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. "They'll be expecting that! We need to plan something they won't be expecting!" She says. Batgirl steps forward. "So we need someone to get inside without being seen or expected?" She asks. Robin nods. "But who can do that?" Cyborg asks. Robin sighs and puts his head in his hands. "There is _one _person!" He says, reluctantly. There's a few seconds of scilence and then the Titans gasp in unsion. "You can't be sireous!" Beast boy exclaims. "Dude that's crazy!" Cyborg starts. "He won't do anything without a price!" Raven finishes his sentance. Robin turns to them. "It's our only hope of getting her back!" He tells them.

"Why should I help you?" The shadowed figure asks. Robin sighs in anoyance. "Because you're the only one that can get past the gaurds and save her!" He answers, gritting his teeth. There's a short scilence. "Fine! I'll do it!" He tells them. Everyone smiles. "Thank -!" Robin begins, but is cut off. "For a price!" The voice continues. Almost as quick as the line is said, the Titans smiles are wiped off their faces and they groan. "Told you!" Raven says, mostly to herself. Robin growls. "What do you want?" Robin asks, carefully. The figure walks forward. The light travles up the figures body and it shows a man in a black suit, a mask with a white skull on and a Red-x on his chest! "Zinothium!" Red-x replies.

**Ok! Thats the end of Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! it's a bit shorter than all the others but oh well!" :) Please reveiw! xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5... Hope you enjoy iy :D xxx**

Chapter 5

The experiment!

Starfire can feel something, lightly, pressing against her face. She tries to open her eyes, but there's no point, her eyes are covered. Jokers laugh echos through the room. "Finaly awake?" He asks. Starfire struggles against the leather straps that are her holding her down! "Joker! Where have you taken me?" She asks, worried. She thinks that she is lying down... Or hanging! "Nowhere special," He answers, "Just somewhere where it will take Robin a few hours to find you... and to run a few tests on you!" He continues, chuckerling. Suddenyl, the leather straps fall, limply to her side and she tumbes to the floor. She raises the blindfold and see's that she is in a damp, dark room... Full of Gothams villains, looking at her evily. Mr Freeze and Bane grab her arms and pull her up. They drag her to a machine. Her eyes grow wide and she starts to struggle agaisnt them, but they don't show any signs of weakening! They place her infront of the machine. Metal arms come out, grab her legs and arms, and lift her upwards. "What... What are you going to do?" Starfire asks, nervously. Joker steps forward and laughs. "Everyone says that Tameraineans can survive anything... And we're luckyenough to have you! So, we're going to put some much power inside you, it would kill most species!" He answers. Then he nods over to Penguin, who is standing next to a console. Penguin nods back, presses a button and turns a dial. Blue sparks start to form around her and she grimaces in pain. Joker raises an eyebrow in supprise and looks back at penguin. He turns the dial even more and the parks start to glow red! She screams and she tries to release herself from the machine. Her vains are throbbing and he eyes are glowing yellow. Ice starts to form around one of her hands, Ivy curls around her and encases her body, like a dress and and bat wings burst through her back!

Robin, and the other Titans, are standing by a rusty door, with Red-x. "I can get past the gaurds, but if they are in there, I wont be able to rescue Starfire without being seen!" Red-x tells them. "But you will get her! Because if you don't-!" Robin threatens, but is cut off by Starfire's screams. His head snaps towards the door. "Starfire!" He yells. Fear appears on his face, but soon changes to anger. He gets out his Bo-staff and bursts through the door. Gaurds, instantly, surround him. However, he just sends them to the side with a couple of hits. He runds through another two doors and reaches the middle of the building, the other Titans not far behind him. When they see the experiment taking place, their mouths drop open. Starfire is still screming and transforming. Joker, and the other villains, stand infront of her. "Let her go Joker!" Robin snarls. He cackles. "Why would I do that? I will be getting revenge and another member to the team. One that can destroy you all!" He laughs. Robin growls and dives forward. Batgirl and the Titans follow, but Batman stays behind. He runs towards Penguin, who is still behind the console. Penguin looks shocked at his sudden desicion and pulls out his umbrella to defend himself. However, Batman bats it out of his hand and it's sent to the other side of the room! "Stop the experiment, Now!" Batman snarls. Suddenly, there's a loud bang and hiss of air. "Ha ha ha! Too late!" Penguin smiles, pointing at Starfire. Batman throws him to a wall and joins Robin, Batgirl and the other Titans. Starfire drops from the machine, to her hands and knees. She is breathing heavily. "Star?" Robin asks, carefully. He walks forward and kneels next to her. "Don't look!" She asks him. Robin glances at her wings, hands and dress. She has every power belonging to ever villain in the room, except one. He notices that her hair is green. "No... No, No, No! Star!" He repeats, quietly. Joker laughs as she raises her head. "Turns out she can survive anything!" He chuckles. Her face has a gint smile scarred across her face! Robin hugs her and she, quickly, hugs him back. All of the other Titans, including Batman and Batgirl, look shocked. "Where's Red-x?" Beast boy asks Raven, looking around. Suddenly, she realises that Man-Bat has dissapeared! She see's Red-X appear next to Riddler and make him dissapear with him! "Your team members are going missing, Joker!" She tells him, smugly. He glares at her. "Don't be stupid! You don't have the power to do that!"He answers, knowingly. Cyborg smiles. "No... But we have a friend that does!" Cyborg corrects him, poiting at Harley Quinn. She, suddenly, dissapears and a wave over worry appears on Jokers face. Just then, Starfire screams and clutches her head! Robin looks at her and places he hands on her shoulders. "Starf? Whats wrong?" He asks, worried. Batman walks over and kneels next to them. "She's not use to having so much power inside her! She needs training! If not... The power inpailing on her brain will kill her!" Batman warns. Suddenly, tree's burst through the concrete floor and grow into fully grown willows in the middle of the room. Then, her fingers grow into long, sharp razors! After they have fully grown, her eyes drag themselves closed and she losess consiousnes.

Starfire's eyes flutter open and she can see that she's in the medical bay. She can hear the Titans voices outside the room. Her hands are covered in ice. 'At least their not razors anymore!' She thinks to herself. She tries to get up, but she's strapped to the bed. She lets out a heavy sigh and closes her eyes. Suddenly, the monitor next to her, showing her heart rate, starts to beat madly and the graph spike up! The Titans burst in and then the monitor lets out a long, consistant beep and the graph turns to a line!

**Thanks for reading :) Hope u liked it :) Please reveiw and check back for the next chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

New powers, New abilities!

"Starfire! Starfire, please don't leave me!" Robin repeats. It's been about a day and thats all Starfire can hear. They're the only words that have come out of her mouth since she died. 'Wait,' She thinks, 'Is that right? _since I died?_ I am... I am dead?' She asks herself. She can feel Robin's hand curled around her's and she can hear him crying! But she can't move! 'I can hear you Robin! I am coming!' Her thoughts flow through her head like a constant rythem. Suddenly, a bright flash a yellow lights up the room and flowers bloom around the bed she's lying on and Robin's hand is pulled from her's! Ivy and vines curl around her arms and legs and, slightly, lift her off the bed. A giant flower opens where she was lying and the other Titans rush through the door. "What was the flash...?" Beast boy asks, trailing off. They are all staring at Starfire who has been placed on the flower and it's now glowing gold! The colours from the plants flow into her skin. This process continues for a few seconds. Just then, her eyes spring open and she sitts up quickly, taking a deep, sudden, breath. Her eyes are wide and she is panting. The Titans open their mouths to speak, but no words come out! She settles down and Robin is the first to move. He dives for her, sits next to her and hugs her. She looks shocked by his sudden move, but hugs him back. "Don't _ever _do that again!" He tells her, still hugging. She giggles and he helps her up. The other Titans come over and they start to discuss what happened. "I could hear everything that was going on around me. I wanted to reach out and see you all again, but I could not!" She tells them. Raven glances at her."You must have got a grip on one of the new powers. After all new powers means new abilities!" Raven replies. "It dosen't matter how you got back, it's just nice to know you're still here! Welcome back!" Cyborg says, smiling. She nods in appreciation.

Robin wanted to take Starfire to her room, but she insited that they went to his. He opens the door and walks, with her, in. She looks at the walls, expecting to see Slade's weapons and latest crimes. However, she is supprised to see that there are newspaper clippings about her! **Starfire... DEAD?** one of them says. Another says: **Fellow Titan going to the other side!** She frowns at this one, knowing that it is impling that people think that just because she has changed, that she would leave the Titans and follow Joker. Her face turns sad and she looks down at her hands. Covered in ice. She turns her head and looks at her back to see the bat wings. Then she runs her hand over the scar carved in the shape of a smile on her face. She shudders. Robin is looking at her and she turns away. "I don't care how you look Star!" He tells her. She turns her head to him and gives him a small smile. He jumps onto the bed and signals for her to sit next to him. She waves a hand at the door and vines cover it. Then she walks over to him.

It's the morning after Starfire's awakening and diffrent Titans, South, West and East, have offered to tech Starfire her new powers. She has, eagerly, aggreed and is now standing on the Titans training feild with Speedy. "Ok, I'm gonna tech you how to use Harley Quinns gun!" He tells her. "I want you to shoot these arrows as they come towards you." He continues, poiting at his electric arrows. Starfire gets the gun and looks at it. "And if I miss?" She asks. Speedy hesitates. "You'll know about it!" He warns. She nods, carefully, and points the gun at him. "You ready?" He asks, aiming an arrow with his Bo. She nods and he releases the arrow. A wave of worry spread on her face and she lets out a yelp of fright. She ducks and the arrow hits Beast boy! Electric sparks fly around him and he falls to the floor. Raven checks he's ok and when he gets up, his hair is smouldering! Starfire looks back at Speedy, who is getting ready to fire another! 'I will hit it this time!' She says to herself, determindly. He fires and, when the arrow is about five inches away, she fires to. The bullet cuts straight through and the arrow splits in two, just before it hits her! She smiles and puts her hand on her hip. "Looks like you've got it!" Speedy says, impressed. She giggles and walks over to the Titans who are staring at her. "Don't think it's all over," A voice calls. It's Argent. "You've gotta go though me next!" She fiishes. Starfire grins and steps forward. "You're going to practice the Kubuki Twins razors against me!" She tells her. Starfire gulps hard and looks at her hands. "It's going to hurt when they come out, but you should get used to it!" Argent warns her. She nods and stretches out her fingers. The sharp, silver razors peirce through her skin and grow outwards. She winces in pain and falls to her knees. They stop growing, she release a sigh of relief and stands up. Argent nods and holds the palm of her hand out. She shoots crimson energy beams towards Starfire. To defend herself, Starfire holds out her hands, infront of her face. The beams hit the razors and fall, uselessly, to the floor and dissolves. Argent nods, impressed. Suddenly, she raises her hands and red energy shoots up from the floor and surrounds Starfire! Starfire spins and the razors glint in the sun. Beast boy and Cyborg start giggerling at Robin, biwildered, face. Rips appear in the sheet of energy and it, eventually, is shreded to peices. Starfire stops and the energy makes confeti like peices, which fall around her. She smiles and glances at the Titans. "Who is next?" She asks. Cyborg nudges Robin. "Who _is _next?" He asks, curiously. Robin shrugs. "No one else came!" He answers. However, Batman steps forward."Me!" He tells her. Starfire's smile fades and she looks at Robin. Robin is just as shocked as she is. Starfire nods and the two get ready to fight. They run forward and Batman reaches for a smoke bomb. He throws it to the floor and stops running. They are incased is a sheet of smoke. The Titans look on, wide eyed. A few seconds pass and the smoke starts to clear. Batman is looking around, Starfire has dissapeared! The smoke has almost cleared and there is still no sign of her. Suddenly, a rose rises from the ground and starts to bloom. Starfire is inside the petals. As soon as it has fully opened, she dives forward and knocks Batman off his feet. He throws a punch, which forces her to his side. He gets up and she isn't far behind. She presses her hand against the floor and ice travles towards Batman. He is running towards her, slipping and slidding. However, the ice retracts and she falls to her knees, clutching her head. Joker appears from the shadows and he is olding a small box. Robin snarls and runs for him. "I wouldn't do that, Boy Wonder! One press of this button and I will destroy her!" He warns. Robin stops and steps back. The rest of Gothams villains walk forward, preparing to fight the Titans, Batman and Batgirl. "We know what you're doind and we've come to stop it!" Penguin tells them. Starfire clenches her jaw, frowns and stand up. She is still in intense pain, but is trying her best to stay upright. "Leave myfriends alone," She orders, "It is me you want not them!" She continues. Joker laughs. "So you're coming with us then?" He asks, triumphantly. Starfire smiles. "I never said that!" She reminds them. She pushes out her palm and vines shoot upwards around the villains. Then ce forms bars around them. Her eyes start glowing black! She stumbles backwards, closing her eyes tight. The ice and vines start to black aswell and the villains look scared! Black energy leaks through her skin and surrounds her in a dark mist! "STARFIRE!" Robin yells, running towards her. Just then, Blak energy shoots towards him and forces him backwards. Red tears fall from her eyes. The villains are surrounded in a box and it is shrinking every second! Robin grabs a taser gun from his utility belt and aims and her! He hesitates and looks back at the titans. They are looking at him apoligeticaly. He nods and turns back to her. He pulls the trigger and a electric stream travles towards her. As soon as it hits, the black energy evaporates and Starfire falls to the floor! The box around the villains fades away and they run off into the distance. Robin scoops Starfire in his arms and walks towards the medical bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saying goodbye is hard...

Robin has laid Starfire on a bed in the medical bay and is talking with the Titans. "We can't just tech her all those powers and just leave her like that!" Robin argues. "We have no other choice, dude! We want her back to normal just as much as you do!" Cyborg answers. "Yeah, I mean, she almost killer Joker and those others! What's stopping her from trying that with us?" Beast boy asks. Raven is, quietly, backing away, but Robin see's her. "Raven? What are you hiding!" He asks, sternly. She looks down at the floor. "You're right. We can't just leave her! It would kill her! But there is a way to keep her alive!" She forces out. Robin and the others walk towards her. "But, you're not going to like it!" She continues. "What is it?" Robin asks, desprate. She hesitates. "We would have to wipe her memory; put new ones into her head! She woudln't be able to remember us, otherwise it would cause her brain to 'shut down'!" She answers. Robin staggers backwards. Cyborg and Beast boy are behind him, ready to catch him if he falls. "There's gotta be a diffrent way!" Robin pleads. Raven slowly shakes her head. Robins fists clench and her storms back into the medical bay. The others look at each other.

Robin is sitting next to Starfire, clutching her hand. The Titans come in and they walk over to him. "You ready?" Cyborg asks, carefully. Robin nods, slowly, not taking his eyes away from Starfire. "We've broadcastsed that no one can mention us, or who she used to be, when she's around." Beast boy tells him. Raven walks over to the bed and looks at Robin. He stands up, ods and moves away. Raven looks at Starfire and places her hands on Starfire's arm. Her hands glow gold and Starfire's hair turns blonde, her eyebrows change to look human and all of her hair grows to the same lenght. Robin gets up and walks towards the window. Cyborg and Raven start to walk out of the room. When he see's Beast boy still standing there, Cyborg grbs the collar of his top and yanks him out of the room.

The Titans have arrived at a three story house. Robin has Starfire in his arms and the Titans are standing in front of a woman, in her mid-thirties. "Ok, So... Her names Kori Anders, she goes to college and she can't know anything acout us...Got it?" Beast boy asks her. The lady nods. Rbin goes up the stairs, Starfire in his arms, to her new bedroom. He tucks her into bed and sitts next to her. "I'm going to miss you Star. I'll think of you everyday, knowing that even though you can't remember it, it was worth it. Knowing that it kept you alive." Robin whispers. "C'mon dud! We gotta go before she wakes up!" Beast boy call, from the bottom of the stairs. Robin looks at the door and then back at Starfire. He kisses her on the forehead and walks towards the door. "Bye Star!" He says, his mask damp. Then he slips behind the door, down the stairs and out of the door with the other Titans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! GCSE'S! Anyway hope you enjoy and please reveiw. Thanks x ;)**

Chapter

... But saying hello is harder

"Kori, Get up or you'll be late for work!" Helen souted. Kori's dreams were drawn to a close and she draggs herself out of bed. She slips on her jeans, slinky top and socks, then walks down the stairs. "Morining Sweetie! Ready for work?" Helen asks. "As ready as I all ways am mum!" Kori replies, tiredly. She takes a bite from the piece of toast Helen has iven her and grabs the TV remote. After a few bites she puts it back on the plate and grabs her jacket. "Bye mum!" She shouts. Helen waves goodbye and Kori opens the door and walks out.

Kori has arrived at work. "Hey Stacey!" She greets a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Kori! You're late again, the boss ain't gonna be happy with you!" Stacey tells her. Kori shrugs it off. "Oh well! I've got more important things to worrie about!" She says. "Like what?" Stacey laughs. Kori laughs as well. "Like, the big show i've gotta do tonight on the trapize in a white, spangely 'swim suit'!" She reminds her. "Well get used to it, honey, we're in a circus!" Stacey says, signalling to the elephants walking past. They laugh and get ready for their show in about an hour.

"Robin!" Beast boy yells. "Look at this!" He continues handing Robin poster. On it has a bold title of: **Gotham Circus! **The picture shows a young lady, in a white costume, holding her arms up and standing on a podium with elephants and acrobats around her. "That's Starfire!" Robin exclaims. "What's Strafire?" Cyborg asks, walking in, Raven not far behind. Robin shows them the poster. "She's the star of the Gotham circus!" He explains. "We've gotta see that!" Beast boy says. Raven elbowes him in the ribs, telling him to be quiet. He sulks, but shuts up. Robin stats to type on the main computer and calls Batman. "What do you know about the Gotham Circus this year?" Robin asks, quickly. Batman shrugs. "Not much, but it's on tonight!" He replies. Robin turns to the Titans. "Beast boy, start getting excited! We're going to that circus!" Robin tells them. "Are you crazy man? We can't go there! What is Starfire see's us?" Cyborg asks. "Cyorg's right!" Raven agree's. "Look guys, this is probably the only time we're gonna be able to see Star agan. I'm willing to rsk it!" Robin explains. The Titans hesitate and then give in. "I'll come and pick you up ten minuets before the show." Batman tells him. Robin nods and ends the call.

The Batcar screeches to a halt outside the circus tent and Robin, Batman, Raven, Beast boyand Cyborg get out. They file into the tent and grab a bench. "Ladies and Gantlemen! Welcome to the Gothm circus!" A man announces and lights start flashing. Acrobats run out from the side and start juggerling pins and balls. Then clowns start to come out and the rest of the acts start to come. "And now, the leading lady of our circus... Kori Anders!" He announces. Velvet curtains open at the back of the big top and Starfire comes out, in her white bikini costume, on a horse! The crowds starts applauding in excitment and amazment. Robins face lights up as soon as his eyes settle upon her face. Then, to finish off the entrace, Starfire stands up on the galloping horse and waves at the cheering crowds. "It's almost time to get revenge on 'The Boy Wonder' fellas!" A fimiliar voice tells his brothers.

"And now for the finale to our spectacular show. Kori Anders on the trapizium!" A man announces. The spotlight shines on Starfire, who is holding her arms up in the air, as crowds clap and cheer. She grabs the bar in front of her and jumps of the platform. She swings through the air, lets go of the bar and sumersaults to the next one. Her hands curl around the bar. Then, she brings her legs up and wraps them around the next bar, swinging towards her. She spins a couple of times and the appluases just keep coming. "Ready to see the magic?" The voice says again, poiting at the net underneath Starfire. Suddenly, it falls to the floor and the bolts, holding the bars, start to shake off! Starfire's eyes catch the bolts falling off and the net on the floor. Robin's eyes widen and images flash back into his head from his parents death! He can see himslef, as a young kid, up on the platform and his mother reaching towards him, gasping his name. Just then, the image of his mother fades and it leaves Starfire in her place! Crowds gasp and scream as she hits the ground. "STARFIRE!" Robin yells. He pushes through the crowds that are gathering on the steps and jumps over the wall to the ring. He keeps running until he's close enough to fall to his knees and skid towards her. He lifts her head of the ground and holds it in her hands. "Starfire? Starfire, you're gonna be ok! Just, hold on!" He tells her. Her eyes drift over to him. "Who... Who are you?" She asks, weakly. Robin turns pale and he feels like the air inside him has just been sucked out! "Starfre! It's me... It's Robin!" He answers. Just then, Stacey comes running from the side and kneels next to them. She is Shortly follwed by Batman and the other Titans. "Stacey! I told you that tonight was going to be awful!" She says, giving a small laugh. "Don't say that!" Stacey tells her. Starfire smiles, her breath leaves her lungs and her eyes close. Robin presses his forehead against hers and Cyborg puts his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that she didn't remember you. It was hard not to tell her who she truly loved!" Stacey tells Robin. Batmans head turns to three people who are, quickly, leaving the big top. "Zucco!" He growls, getting up. He dashes out of the tent after them. "Who's Zucco?" Beast boy asks. Robin's jaw clenches. He places Starfire's head, gently, back on the floor and stands up. "He's the reason for my parents death... and Starfire's! This time he won't get away with it! He's gonna fing himself, and his brothers, ten feet under ground!" Robin snarls. Then, he chases after Zucco!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Robin loses control!**

"Zucco!" Batman shouts, running along the busy streets of Gotham. Robin is quickly catching up with Batman, when Zucco turns a corner and dissapears! Robin and Batman skid to a halt at the entrance of the alleyway. They stalk the alley, looking in bins, up buildings and under bags. "He's gone." Batman says, turning back to the main streets. But Robin stops him. "Don't be so sure!" He tells him, looking at a tall wall. He takes a running starts, gets out his bo-staff and vaults the wall! He lands on the floor, on the otherside of the wall, just in time to see Zucco dash around a corner. Robin starts running after him. Once he's close enough, he dives forward and drags zucco down to the ground. Robin curs his fist and swings forward. It makes contact with Zuccos face. Robin curls his other fist and repeats. He continues like this for aboutt a minute, before Batman turns the corner and drags him off. "Robin! Leave it! He's not worth it!" Batman tells him. "I don't care! He deserves to die! He killed Starfire!" Robin snarls. Zucco is cowering on the floor. Robin tries to shake Batmans grip, but he won't let go. Robin is starting to get frustrated. He tries to shake him off again, but gets the same result. So, he spins round and punches Batman square in the jaw! It sends him to the floor and Robin dives for Zucco! Suddenly, vines shoot upwards, from the concrete, and the other Titans appear from one of Raven's portals. "Whoa Man! Take it easy!" Cyborg says, calmly, seing Robin reaptedly hitting Zucco. Batman gets up, holding his jaw. "He won't listen. He's having trouble processing that Starfire's gone!" He tells them. "Yeah, but he doesn't have to! This is Starfire we're talking about. She's not dead!" Beast boy says. Robin stops and looks at them when he hears this. A giant rose grows from the road and blossoms. Starfire steps out from it and she is wearing a floaty, purple dress. She smiles when she sees Robin and he gets up from the floor. They walk closer and then break into a run. Starfire wraps her arms around he next and they hug. Then they kiss and Starfire's feelings show by thouasands of flowers blooming around them. Zucco, finally, has a chance to get up and, when he does, is wacked by a thick vine. He is sent stumberling into a wall and then falls to the floor, unconcious!

"How is it possible? I fell from at least six of the stories!" Starfire asks. "Your new powers must have prevented your death," Raven explains, "And it must have stopped the overload in your brain too!" She finishes. "But I thought after the overload, she would return to normal?" Beast boy asks, confused."Well... I wasn't sure." Raven replies, sheepishly. "Thats because Joker's controlling them!" Cyborg tells them, using his arm to scan Starfire's DNA. "So if I want to get back to normal, we have to face Joker and his comraids?" Starfire asks, worridly. "Actually, Star, you'll have to fight him on your own! If anyone else defeats him, your powers will go to them instead!" Cyborg tells her. Starfire's eyes grow wide and she burries her head in Robin's shoulder.

Starfire is lying on a spare bed in Wayne Mansion. A knock sounds at her door and Robin steps in. He lies next to her and brushes a stray stand of hair that has fallen over her face. They both turn onto their side and look at each other. "Robin I do not wish to fight him on my own!" Starfire says to him. Robin kisses her forehead and clasps her hand. "I'll be right next to you if you need me." He tells her, pressing his forehead against hers. She smiles at him and a knock sounds at her door. Batman walks in. "We've got a lock on Joker." He says. Robin looks at Starfire and they share a kiss before they get up. They run out of the room and follow Batman to the garage. Batman and Batgirl get into the batcar, Cyborg Raven and Beast boy get in the T-car and Robin and Starfire mount the R-cycle. "Ready?" Robin asks her. "As ready as I ever shall be!" She replies. He revvs the motor, signalling they're ready and then the three veichles speed of into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Battle Blitz**

A shrill of laughter flls the air around the street. "So, you csme! I thought you would have backed out!" Joker says. Crowds of villains startgathering around rooftops and Joker walks up from an alleyway. Starfire gets off the bike and walks towards him. "Let us get this over with!" She growls. Joker chuckels. "Fine." He says walking ways from her. "Do you want to do a battle to the death? Or just the regular knock 'em out?" Joker challanges. Starfire frowns. "One on One battle," Batman tells them, "No help from any team mates!" He finishes. Suddenly, Joker pulls out a funny gun and points it straight at Starfire! She, slightly, moves her hand and a giant fly trap shoots up behind Joker! It closes it's jaw around him and tries to swallow. However, Joker pulls the triger of the gun and the plant explodes! Joker throws some poison darts towards her, but she makes a sheild of ice infront of her. then, she makes it shatter and sends the shards zooming at him. He knocks them off course, but Starfire makes them turn back and, this time, there on fire! They hit Joker in the back and he falls to his knees. He struggels to stay upright and then falls forwards! Starfire puts her hand over her mouth and runs over to him. She tries to check his heart beat. However, he jumps up suddenly and grab her by the throat! He lifts her off the ground and she tries to brek free of hisgrip. She clasps his hands and tries to pull them away, but this just makes his grip tighten! Robin runs forward, but is stopped by the other titans. "Go now, and she'll lose her powers forever!" Raven tells him. He looks at Starfire and she, slowly, moves her head to him. He nods at her and she nods back. Robin 'accidently' drops his bo-starff and kicks it over to her. She makes a vine grip it and bring it up behind her back. Joker hasn't noticed. "God, don;t your people ever die!" He asks, frustrated. "Sorry to dissapoint," She struggels to say, making the staff expand so she can use it, "But I don't plan to die tonight!" She finishes. The she brings her leg up and kicks him in the jaw! He releases his grip and Starfire falls to the floor. She spins the bo-staff in her hand and gets into a fighting stance,. She runs fowards and then vaults over him! Before she lands, however, she brings the staff off the ground and hits Joker round the head with it! "Did you know she could do that?" Beast boy whispers to Cyborg and Robin. They both shake their heads, not taking their eyes off her, in amazment. Starfire collapses the staff as Joker hits a wall and then falls to the floor, for good this time. The Titans, and Batman and Batgirl, run over to her. "You did it Star!" Robin congratulates. She hugs him and then, suddenly, lets go. Her chest starts to glow purple and rays shoot ou! Then a green ray comes from Joker and hits her chest! She falls backwards, but Robin catches her before she can hit the floor. "You ok?" Batgirl asks. Starfire nods in reply and stands up. She curls up her hand into a fist and a greeen glow appears, slwoly,around it. Starfire's eyes grow wide and she smiles in excitment. "My starbolts are back!" She sqeuls, jumping in joy. She realises that, from her last jump, she hasn't hit the floor, she's flying. She twirls in the air and hugs Robin again. "Well, looks like everything back to normal." Raven says. However Starfire pauses. The villains are still glaring at her, on the rooftops. She makes her eyes glow green and everyone else gets in a fighting stace. However, they turns around and walk out of sight. Everyone relaxses. "Oh, Robin, here is your staff back." She says, giving the, small, peice of metal to Robin. Suddenly, Robin'scommunicator sounds. "Control freaks in the electrical store!" Robin tells the Titans. "Well you better go and sto him then." Batman says. "It was nice seeing you again, Batman." Robin says. Batman nods and starts to walk away. "Wait, so... thats it?" Batgirl asks. Starfire fly's over to Batgirl and hugs her. Batgirl looks shocked at the sudden desicion, but hugs her anyway. "I will keep in contact," Starfire starts, "After all you are my family now!" She finishes, holding Robin's hand. Batgirl looks at the rinds on their fingers and smiles. "We'll plan another wedding, Yeah? One that won't be crashed by villains. "Batgirl suggests. Starfire smiles. "I would like that." She replies. "Batgril, you coming?" Batman asks. Batgirl waves goodbye to the Titans and jumps into the Batcar. After it's got swollowed by the night, Robin turns to Starfire. "You flying?" He asks. She smiles. "I have a better idea." She tells him.

The Titans are in/on thir veichles and Starfire is sitting infront of Robin, on the R-cycle, her legs swung over the side. She rests her head on his shoulder and looks up at him. Neither of themhave their helmets on. The motor cycle gets caught in trffic. Starfire seizes the chance and leans towards Robin. Their lips touch and they get cheers and wolf whistels from surrounding cars. The two laugh and rest their foreheads on each others. "I love you Star." Robin says. "I love you too, Robin." She replies.


End file.
